The Rose Swords
by The Mad Writer
Summary: A gender flipped Supernatural fanfiction set in Tudor England. On the night of her wedding Lady Samantha Winchester receives an unwelcome visitor.


The Rose Swords: Chapter 1

A Gender Flipped Supernatural Fanfic set in Tudor England

By The Mad .com

Word Count: 2,232

_Keep breathing, just keep breathing_, she thought to herself over and over again. Each word of the ceremony was as clear and precise as the bells that chimed the hours of the day, but unlike bells which brought normalcy to the day; these bells brought an excitement that made Samantha want to dance in the streets. She stole a glance at her protector, Lord Robert. The glow on his face for his ward was a mirror image of the smile that had been on her face since the day she was informed that she was to marry; a marriage that would not only ensure her future, but was a love match as well. Samantha's wedding dress was the finest she had ever worn. Its luscious brown velvet sleeves were slashed with crimson silk that matched her headdress, the latest style from France. Her bodice was covered in miniature freshwater pearls, her mother's golden cross as always at her throat shimmering in the candlelight. Her skirt matched perfectly her sleeves its crimson diamond pattern framed by the velvet. Even her soft slippers, just barely visible under her skirts were the same shade as the velvet. Lord Robert had wanted his ward to look her absolute best on this day, the first of the rest of her life.

"And do you Lady Samantha Winchester swear before God and Man to love, honor, and obey your Lord Husband, Sir Jesse Moore from this day forward till God calls you to your heavenly reward?"

Samantha saw only Sir Jesse's deep green eyes as she stated, "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," Father James declared. Samantha has only shared furtive kisses with Sir Jesse before, but his kiss now was as bold as the sun to applause of the congregation.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur of music, dancing, and dining. A parade of friends, wealthy neighbors, notable persons of the nearby village, the local villagers had been invited to the feast all passing by the high table congratulating her and Sir Jesse on their match. Samantha and Sir Jesse sat in the seats of honor with Lord Robert to sitting on Samantha's left and an emissary of King Henry VIII sitting on Sir Jesse's right. Father James sat at the table standing between every course to give thanks to God and ask for blessings upon the couple. If anyone had been observant though they would have noticed that though all of Sir Jesse's family was there to welcome its new member, other than Lord Robert, not even a blood relation, the bride's family was absent. For that gift alone Samantha was grateful.

Blood or not, Lord Robert had gone out of his way to celebrate his now former ward's wedding with tender venison, roast boar, suckling pig, trenchers of the most savory fish stews, pies stuffed to the brim with the last of the summer's fruits, and the crowning glory of the feast, a marzipan peacock that was welcomed with a round of applause for the pastry chef. A group of players had happened to be passing through the nearby village and performed towards the end of the night with somersaults, a pair of dancing dogs, and a play of the Wedding Feast at Cana. Samantha felt every bit as happy as a blushing bride could possibly be; her face felt like it might fall to pieces but she still could not stop smiling.

As the evening waned into deep night, the bedding ceremony drew near. Samantha had a serving girl and Sir Jesse's sisters, Lady Jane and Lady Joan escort her from the Hall to her chamber to prepare for what she was sure would be the night of her life. Her normal life as the wife of a fine knight who served his king and country in perfectly normal ways; normal to Samantha was as beautiful a word as marriage and wife. The servants had decorated the bed with red, yellow, and orange leaves along with the late blooming flowers of the year. It had been unseasonably warm for October so many of the flowers were still in bloom. The mahogany posts were wound with ivy and the curtains were a diaphanous white. Samantha breathed deeply of the rose water perfumed air as she allowed her new sisters to assist her in undoing her chestnut brown hair from its jeweled veil. Samantha allowed herself a moment to revel in the few minutes of relaxation as she was undressed before the bawdy men would appear with her husband, congratulating him and praising his virility for the son he would hopefully make that night.

Lady Jane, Sir Jesse's twin and already twice married with three daughters and a son hopefully on the way started in preparing Samantha for what was to come. "Now there's no doubt that my brother has had his fun, so trust him to guide you in the ways that will please him the most. It will hurt at first, but I know that my brother genuinely loves you and perhaps if you are very lucky you will enjoy it yourself as well." Samantha's blush ran all the way down to her toes as she stepped into the night shift that Lady Joan held for her, a knowing smile spread across her face. She was younger than Samantha, but was already six months wed herself and knew all the pleasures of the bridal bed. Before Samantha could be embarrassed any further the men had arrived bringing their own brand of embarrassment.

Loud cat calls and jokes were made by Sir Jesse's friends as Father James blessed the bed and the couple. Samantha hoped that her blush would just be seen as bridal excitement and not embarrassment about this part of the ceremony. Finally when the last joke had been tossed at them they were alone. Samantha didn't have to wait long as Jesse swept her into his arms and delighted her with a deep passionate kiss. He gently laid her in bed with more sensuous kisses a promise that tonight was indeed going to be one to remember.

Samantha guessed it was probably about an hour before dawn when the sound of her bureau drawer being opened roused her from sleep. Someone was in the room and from the faint silhouette she could make out it wasn't anyone from the house staff. Jesses slept soundly besides her. Careful not to wake him she reached between the bed's feather mattress and the frame and pulled out a long, thin dagger, one side plated with silver and the other with iron. The hilt was covered in symbols that would have sent any common priest into a tizzy of prayers against the Devil. What little they really knew. Years of training were rapidly taking over Samantha's body. Quieter than a shadow she slipped out of bed cloaking herself in the night's chill. Samantha bent her knees ever so slightly and launched herself at the intruder raising her blade over her head. Whoever it was though must have had senses just as keenly honed as her own for they spun around grabbing her arm halting it from making the killing blow to the neck. Samantha kicked out the intruder's legs, getting them on their back to make them easier to apprehend, but the intruder wrapped their legs around her waist and flipped her onto her back, pinning her arms over her head against the floor forcing her to drop her knife.

"You're getting rusty Sammi," a smiling voice came through the gloom as the intruder stood up over her, offering a hand to help her up. Samantha growled and grabbed her knife slashing at the figure she now knew. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Samantha! Stop! It's me!"

"I know it's you Deanna, that's why I'm still attacking!" Samantha crouched and sprang at her older sister, but it was true she was rusty. Deanna grabbed her sister's wrists and flung her against the wall. She took the knife from her sister and flipped it in her hand before throwing it into the floor where it stood up.

"Unhand my wife vagrant or I will leave you without hands," Jesse's voice came through the dark the faint embers of the fire glinting off the edge of his sword. Deanna released Samantha and turned around her hands raised in surrender. "You must be Sir Jesse, it is a pleasure to finally meet my new brother. I'm sure my sister has told you all about me, I'm Lady Deanna Winchester." Deanna gave a deep curtsey to Jesse oblivious to the sword that was not pointing at her face. Ever the proper lady when it suited her, Samantha thought angrily. Samantha stepped next to Jesse who wrapped his arm around her protectively. In the back of her mind Samantha knew that she and her husband were stark naked, but at this moment she could have cared less. A thousand other thoughts were crowding her mind and none of them pleasant towards her sister.

"Dearest, this is your sister? Why does she show up now like a thief in the night when she should have sat with honor at our table," Jesse asked her.

"Yes, she is in fact my sister. I sent word to her and my father at court, but their duties to the King and Queen kept them from joining us. Or so I presumed." Samantha glared at her sister in the growing sunlight.

"Fortunately Queen Katherine was sympathetic and has plenty of other ladies-in-waiting to attend her. She was happy to send me to see my little sister happily wed. And may I say what a good match you have made Sister! Why I have heard all about Sir Jesse, a knight of the realm, a fine jouster, heir to the Moore title and estate. Very nice to have you as part of the family," Deanna continued cheerfully.

"Deanna, why are you here?" Samantha was in no mood to parry words with her unwelcome sister.

"Father's on a hunting trip."

Samantha didn't think she could bristle any more at the situation, but this was it. "And why should I care about that? Father hunts it is of no matter to me on my wedding night!"

"Father's on a hunting trip for the King and he has been gone longer than usual. And he left this." Deanna reached to the pack that Samantha hadn't noticed before was by her sister's side. Jesse lowered his sword towards it, but still Deanna acted as though having a sword pointed at her was perfectly normal. She pulled out a worn leather tome and handed it to Samantha. Deanna's words had not stirred anything but fury in Samantha, but the book that now rested in her hand made her stomach drop into her feet. "My Lord, would you please excuse my sister and I for a moment? I'm afraid I have treated her with discourtesy and wish to make it up to her." Jesse looked between his wife and his new found sister-in-law for a moment before lowering his sword. "I'm sure we'll have much to discuss about this my Lady later today." Samantha took Jesse's hand and kissed it. "I promise you, I will tell you all the details of my family if you wish to hear them. It is truly quite boring." Jesse smiled and kissed her, but was too soon interrupted by Deanna clearing her throat. "I will be waiting for you in the library Sister. Don't worry, I remember the way. Brother, again it is good to meet you." With that Deanna left the room. Samantha retrieved her dagger from the floor before pulling her shift over her head. Taking a simple belt from the bureau she wrapped it around her waist and placed the dagger by her side. She put on her fur lined slippers and wrapped a cloak around her shoulders. The servants would be stoking the fires soon, but the warmth was needed. Jesse was climbing back into bed as Samantha dressed. "I'm not sure what the appropriate thing to say is in a time like this. I'm not sure etiquette was prepared for what to do if your sister-in-law invades your bridal chamber." "It is my sister's way, she may be a lady of the Court, but she walks that line only when it pleases her. I will be back as soon as possible." With one last quick kiss Samantha took the book and left the room to meet her sister.

Deanna was sitting in Lord Robert's plush chair casually paging through one of his books on herb lore. The fire had been stoked and the morning sun shown clear through the windows on the first day of November. It crossed Samantha's mind that while she had been naked in their fight her sister was fully clothed in blue underdress with a simple black overskirt and unadorned blue sleeves and still managed to beat her. She could see the outline of at least three daggers and knew that there were probably five others that she couldn't see on her sister. Samantha dropped the book she carried with a heavy thud onto Lord Robert's desk.

"Care to explain this?" Samantha asked.

Deanna closed the book and looked up at her sister. "Simple. We have work to do."


End file.
